Second Wind
by LittleLya
Summary: Les enfants ça changent la vie et la fille de Blaine va vraiment changer la sienne à jamais. Comme quoi, les emmerdeuses peuvent être la source d'un amour improbable.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour, le bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle tu liras ce message ! :D  
Donc... Ceci n'est pas un OS comme tout ce que vous avez pu lire jusqu'à présent, mais une fiction. Ma première sur ce site alors j'espère vraiment avoir des retours, positifs ou négatifs, j'aimerais bien avoir des critiques (et quelques reviews mouahaha O:) )  
J'essaierai d'avoir un rythme de parution régulier, mais avec les cours (étant en 1èreS) je risque d'avoir une ou deux petites irrégularités. Ce que je souhaite pas du tout. :(**

**Parlons de la fiction (mais pas trop, je veux pas tout vous dévoiler :D). C'est une fiction qui porte sur Kurt et Blaine, si, si je vous le promets, ne vous fiez pas trop à ce premier chapitre. Je tiens à remercier ma superbe correctrice, NoodleGleek, qui a une magnifique fiction que je vous invite à aller voir ! :) Hésitez pas à poster des reviews, j'y réponds ! :)  
**

**Sur ce... Bonne lecture.  
Lya.**

* * *

Kurt rentra chez lui après une dure journée de boulot. Il habitait dans un appartement assez spacieux au cœur de New York, que son travail chez Vogue lui permettait de se payer. Il passait aussi de temps en temps quelques auditions pour des comédies musicales, mais il ne pouvait pas en vivre, pour son plus grand malheur. Il avait beau adorer la mode, la musique restait sa première passion. Et New York était la ville de tous les rêves et des fantasmes, il ne renoncerait pas.

Il monta les nombreux escaliers qui le séparaient de chez lui, mais au fur et à mesure des marches grimpées des cris résonnèrent. Les disputes étaient assez rares dans cet immeuble calme. Mais il savait à qui appartenait la voix grave qui s'élevait, c'était celle de son jeune voisin de palier. Il le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte en face d'une jeune fille. Et la dispute n'avait pas l'air anodin. Matt, adolescent de 17 ans, avait des tas de problèmes, il trafiquait notamment de la drogue. Kurt ignorait pourquoi, ses parents avaient de l'argent pourtant. Malgré ça, il ne jugeait pas son jeune voisin. Il ne pouvait juger quiconque, il l'avait été beaucoup trop lui-même.

- Aly, fait ce que je te dis, tu vas le regretter, menaça Matt.  
- Il est hors de question que je t'obéisse, lui cracha-t-elle.

Et elle le gifla. C'était une mauvaise idée, grimaça Kurt resté sur les dernières marches, à l'abri des regards. Matt prit violemment le poignet de la fille et la plaqua durement contre le mur. Elle faisait une bonne tête –même deux bonnes têtes- de moins que lui. Il positionna ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, cria-t-il.

Kurt décida de se montrer avant que les choses ne s'aggravent. Il savait que Matt avait du respect pour lui et qu'il se calmerait, ayant trop peur d'être dénoncé. De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'il frappe la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air si… paumée, et Kurt savait trop bien ce que s'était de se faire martyriser. Il avait subi ça dans son Ohio natal.

- Un problème Matt ? déclara-t-il.

Il lâcha brusquement sa proie qui se frottait les poignets.

- Non, aucun Mr Hummel. Bonne soirée.

Et il claqua avec force la porte de son appartement. Kurt détailla la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle était _vraiment_ petite, elle faisait peut être 1m55, tout au plus. Elle portait un jean noir troué, des Doc Martens, un tee-shirt gris et une veste en cuir. Elle avait un bonnet gris qui couvrait sa tête. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient ondulés. Elle avait un visage doux, malgré la dureté qu'elle voulait lui donner. Et il y avait ses yeux maquillés de noirs. Ces yeux que Kurt était persuadé d'avoir déjà vus quelque part. Doré, une couleur unique et tellement belle.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il en déverrouillant sa porte.  
- Il m'a fait mal cet abruti.

Elle grogna en touchant ses poignets qui commençaient à être bien rouges.

- Tu devrais probablement rentrer chez toi, et mettre de la glace ou de la pommade, lui conseilla-t-il en lui faisant face.

Kurt ne savait pas trop quoi faire. L'inviter à entrer et lui donner de la glace avant que cela empire ? Elle ne voudrait pas, il connaissait ce genre d'adolescentes. Sa meilleure amie avait eu sa période dure à cuire. Il lui proposa quand même. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle hésita, puis soupira un grand coup et accepta. _Ca fait toujours plaisir de rendre service_, pensa Kurt.

Il alla chercher une poche de glace pendant qu'elle s'installait sur un des tabourets du bar qui faisait office de table pour Kurt. Quand il lui tendit les poches, elle les lui arracha presque des mains et se les posa sur ses articulations douloureuses après avoir remonté les manches de sa veste. Kurt put voir un bracelet noir, où une clé de sol reliait les deux extrémités du bracelet. Il remarqua aussi une petite tête de mort accrochée juste à côté.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il devienne si violent ? Il est rarement si énervé.

Elle avait terriblement envie de l'envoyer bouler, mais se retint. Kurt le sentait bien. Il ne lui voulait rien de mal après tout.

- Il voulait que… que j'aille voir un des ses acheteurs. Histoires de…  
- De drogue, je suis au courant de ça. Tu as bien fait de ne pas te mêler de ça, surtout à ton âge. Tu t'appelles ?

Le châtain était persuadé qu'il avait déjà vu cette jeune fille. Sa mémoire ne le trompait jamais. Et ces yeux dorés ne pouvaient pas le tromper aussi. On ne voyait ce genre d'yeux qu'une fois dans sa vie sur une seule personne. C'était le genre de couleur qui hypnotisait quelqu'un en moins de deux.

- Alayna, dit-elle simplement. Elle rajouta d'une façon plus dure : J'ai 15 ans, crétin.

Il ne fit pas attention à sa remarque mais se contenta de conclure les faits qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête. En plus de ses yeux, elle avait un prénom peu commun. Kurt savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, il avait déjà entendu ce prénom. Il essaya de détailler les traits de son visage, mais le regard qu'il lui lançait devait être… un peu insistant.

- Vous ne pouvez pas… juste arrêter de me fixer comme ça. Vous êtes flippant. Vous êtes vraiment taré.

Elle posa la glace sur le bar, remercia brièvement Kurt et partit au pas de course. C'est vrai qu'il avait était assez louche, mais il devait mettre la main sur ce souvenir qui ne remontait pas à la surface.

* * *

Quand Alayna claqua la porte de chez elle, elle ôta ses chaussures, sa veste en cuir qu'elle pendit sur le porte manteau et se dirigea vers le canapé où elle prit la télécommande et changea la télé de chaîne. Elle se massa les poignets. Ils étaient encore douloureux. Son père arriva de la cuisine où se dégageait une odeur de frites. Il posa les deux assiettes qu'il avait dans la main sur la table.

- Bonjour Alayna, ce serait trop poli pour toi ?  
- Oh lâche moi un peu sérieux, bougonna-t-elle.  
- Ne commence pas, déjà que tu rentres à pas d'heure tu pourrais juste me dire bonjour ! D'ailleurs tu étais où ?

Elle se leva et plongea sa tête dans son assiette de poulet et de frites. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça avec son père. Il allait encore lui faire une leçon de morale, et elle finirait par l'envoyer promener. Ce qu'il ne tolèrerait pas, et ça dégénérerait. Comme à peu près à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole. Elle irait volontiers au conflit, mais ce soir elle n'avait pas envie. Pourtant elle lui répondit quand même.

- Chez Matt…  
- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça hein ? dit-il en désignant de sa fourchette ses poignets devenus légèrement bleus.  
- Ouais, mais son voisin m'a mit de la glace dessus. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, il était bizarre mais gentil. Mais bizarre. Hummel son nom de famille un truc du genre. S'il n'était pas arrivé j'aurais peut être un truc en moins.  
- J'irai le remercier à l'occasion, conclut-il.  
- Pourquoi ne pas lui apporter des cookies et une carte pendant que tu y es.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et se leva de sa chaise. Elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon pour aller dans sa chambre. Son père et elle habitait dans un petit immeuble, et ils avaient la chance d'avoir un étage. Elle entra et verrouilla la porte. Sa chambre était sous les combles et son lit était à l'angle d'un mur. Il y avait aussi des tas de cadres, des photos, tout pour une chambre d'ado. Sauf des touches de couleurs. Gris, noir, blanc. Il y avait une fenêtre sur le mur gauche en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle alla l'ouvrir, attrapa une cigarette et l'alluma avant de la porter à sa bouche.

Elle regarda la vue que lui offrait le sixième étage de son immeuble, assez évasive. Elle détestait sa vie. Elle détestait le monde. Elle détestait aimer. Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, attrapa le cadre sur sa table de chevet et souffla la fumée par la bouche.

La photo datait de 9 ans auparavant. Elle était dans le bras de son père, beaucoup plus jeune. Ils posaient tout les deux en souriant devant la tour Eiffel. Elle avait alors six ans, son père en avait vingt-trois. Son père n'avait pas de barbe, pas de lunettes. Il portait juste son sourire et ses petites boucles. Et son métier était la musique. Mais aujourd'hui, il occupait ses journées dans une banque. Avait de la barbe et des lunettes. Et Alayna n'était plus la gentille petite fille modèle à son papa.

Elle soupira et balança son mégot par la fenêtre. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce fouillis qu'était ses pensées. Qu'est ce qui l'avait fait soudainement grandir ? Changer du tout au tout ? Le cadre se fracassa par terre quand elle le lâcha. Tant pis, elle ramasserait plus tard. Elle finit par s'affaler sur son lit, dans le noir, la tête vide. Elle avait envie de sortir. S'aérer l'esprit. Danser. Peut être boire. Mais si elle sortait son père le saurait, viendrait la chercher, s'énerverait, et la surveillerait deux ou trois jours pour pas qu'elle sorte en semaine et le schéma se reproduirait. C'était toujours comme ça.

Elle se leva de son lit. Finalement elle allait sortir et tant pis pour son père. Elle irait boire et rentrerait vers deux heures du matin, même si on était mercredi soir et qu'elle avait un devoir de maths le lendemain. De toute manière sa deuxième année de lycée avait mal commencé et ce n'était pas au mois d'avril qu'elle pourrait y changer quoique ce soit.

Alayna déverrouilla la porte et descendit les escaliers sans prendre la peine d'être discrète. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir au passage et la porte claqua. Son père ne devait pas l'avoir entendu, d'habitude il lui criait dessus.

* * *

Portable à la main, la jeune fille pressa le pas en direction de la maison de sa meilleure amie. Abandonnée l'idée de la boîte, elle préférait aller chez sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait pas boire. Elle voulait juste sa meilleure amie. Cheerleader de son lycée, la très populaire Kitty était quand même la meilleure amie d'Alayna. Même si celle-ci n'était pas du tout populaire. Elle n'en avait rien à faire.

- J'arrive dans deux minutes Kitty… Oui, je tourne au pied du café là… Hmmm… Non mon père ne sait pas que je viens. Arrête là bordel ! Je suis en bas.

En parlant de son père c'était étrange. D'habitude quand elle partait comme ça, il s'inquiétait. Là il ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois. Enfin cela faisait quelques fois qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Kitty qui lui hurlait de monter. Elle grimpa les 4 étages à une vitesse grand V et fut accueillie par les bras de la blonde. Elles s'introduisirent discrètement dans la chambre de cette dernière et s'assirent par terre.

- Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec ton père ? lança la cheerio.  
- T'as pas idée comme il m'énerve Kit'. Mais vraiment. Blaine Anderson, le banquier parfait passionné de musique. Sauf qu'il est vraiment agaçant. Il n'aime pas Matt et…  
- Je n'aime pas Matt non plus, Al'. Vraiment, ce mec est louche. Dealer de drogue qui plus est. Ton père est génial, il a des raisons de s'inquiéter…  
- C'est bon. Maintenant tu t'arrêtes là, tu commences à me gonfler.  
- T'es libre de te barrer Aly si tu veux, s'énerva la blonde. Tu ne me l'as fait pas à moi chérie, tu ne me joues pas la fille rebelle, je te connais donc tu arrêtes. Putain, qu'est ce que tu as depuis quelques temps ? D'accord ton père est un connard, la vie est une pute, mais arrête d'être méchante avec moi ! Je pensais qu'on brisait les codes et qu'on emmerdait le monde ?! Alors va mettre _La petite Sirène_, et discute pas.

C'est ce qu'elles faisaient quand elles se voyaient. Elles regardaient des Disney et mangeant du popcorn, et il n'y avait qu'avec Kitty qu'Alayna regardait des dessins-animés. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'elle arrivait à être elle-même, à regarder des trucs débiles, à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, à craquer comme elle le faisait parfois. La blonde lui rendait bien, elle faisait pareil. Et c'était une vraie relation d'amitié entre elles, et c'était probablement la seule qu'Aly avait. Alors elle s'autorisait à être elle, parce que Kit' dévoilait aussi sa vraie personnalité. Elles formaient un duo complémentaire et complètement intouchable. Elles étaient en haut.

* * *

Blaine soupira en regardant l'heure. Enfin il pouvait partir. Il déposa un dossier sur son bureau et pressa le pas pour sortir de la banque le plus vite possible. Il détestait son boulot plus que tout. Il n'était pas fait pour n'être que dans une banque. C'était vraiment, vraiment ennuyant au possible. Il rêvait de musique, de concert, de public, de Broadway, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il avait une fille à nourrir, des factures à payer. Il salua la secrétaire et passa la porte.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda son téléphone. Aucune nouvelle de sa fille. Il rangea le cellulaire et entama la marche vers son appartement, pensif. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre pour sa fille, c'était trop. Elle devenait de plus en plus agressive et ne s'ouvrait plus du tout. Avant qu'elle devienne la rebelle qu'elle était, elle craquait parfois, mais sa carapace se refermait de jour en jour et Blaine avait peur qu'elle devienne impénétrable.

Il avait toujours tout fait pour elle, et elle ne le remerciait pas, pire encore il avait l'impression d'avoir mal agi. Les enfants sont vraiment ingrats. Quand il arriva chez lui, il monta voir dans la chambre de l'adolescente, espérant la trouver là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait très bien qu'elle rentrerait comme à chaque fois, mais il en avait marre de se faire marcher dessus. Il poussa la porte de la chambre. Il n'y rentrait pratiquement jamais, c'était l'univers de sa fille pas le sien. Mais l'envie était plus forte que la raison, alors il s'avança. Elle était plutôt bien rangée, et il vit des petits éclats de verre sur le sol. Il s'accroupit et ramassa la photo.

L'avait-elle cassé volontairement ? Alors elle ne voulait plus s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'ils redeviennent comme ça un jour, proches et heureux. Blaine sentit une boule se formait dans son estomac. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle l'avait brisé volontairement, cassant ainsi leur dernier souvenir. Il remit la photo à sa place, ayant toujours la contrariété placée au creux de son estomac. Il referma la chambre d'Aly et entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Alors ça allait commencer. Ca allait crier. Blaine descendit les marches précipitamment et s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé .Il regarda Alayna s'affaler dans le canapé et devenir maître de la télé. Comme d'habitude, elle l'ignorait. Elle ignorait totalement la présence de son père en train de la fixer derrière ses grandes lunettes.

- Tu étais où hier soir ?! Tonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait tranchante.  
- C'est maintenant que tu t'en affoles ? J'étais chez Kitty si tu veux savoir, répondit-elle irrespectueusement.  
- Mais tu vas arrêter de me parler comme ça bon sang ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Putain, tu me dois du respect Alayna.  
- Je te respecterai quand tu me laisseras vivre ma vie.  
- Oh, et ce n'est pas déjà ce que je fais ? Tu te barres quand tu veux et je devrais faire quoi pour te laisser vivre ? Vas-y dis moi, je suis curieux de savoir. Parce que je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour satisfaire tes petits besoins personnels.

Voilà le quotidien d'une journée. Un boulot pourri, un court moment de répit et une adolescente colérique et insatisfaite. Ils s'étaient levés et se faisaient face. Blaine dominait toujours sa fille en taille. Elle avait hérité de la petite taille de son père, dommage pour elle. Blaine la repoussa dans le canapé et la regarda de haut.

- Maintenant, j'en ai marre. Il est tant de considérer l'option « voir quelqu'un ».

Elle se releva en vitesse, attrapa sa veste et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna, fixa son père dans les yeux. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux mordorés et perçants.

- Je n'irai voir personne, ça je te le promets, cracha-t-elle hautaine.

Et elle claqua la porte avec violence.

* * *

Kurt rentra du boulot encore une fois assez tardivement. Mais il s'en fichait, il adorait ça. Il grimpa les marches rapidement et entendit des voix dans la cage d'escalier. Décidemment, en deux jours il y avait du mouvement. Et ce qu'il vit ne le surprit pas vraiment. La jeune fille brune, toujours couverte de sa veste en cuir était dans les bras de Matt, son voisin. Ils s'embrassaient assez… langoureusement alors Kurt arrêta de les regarder. Il déverrouilla sa porte et la referma derrière lui.

Cette jeune fille voulait vraiment vouloir se faire du mal à rester avec Matt. Il était violent. Et il ne cessait de penser à elle depuis la veille, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse du mal, et c'est ce qu'elle avait l'air de se faire. Elle avait l'air perturbé. Mais après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il entendit rire derrière la porte, peut être qu'au final ça se passerait bien aujourd'hui, et que son voisin serait calme. Il le souhaitait en tout cas, il voulait juste être au calme ce soir et se regarder une bonne comédie musicale. Pas entendre crier de partout dans l'immeuble. Non, visiblement la soirée serait calme et silencieuse. 

* * *

**Ok, hum, je suis désolée pour ce qui va suivre mais NoodleGleek m'a clairement torturé (non, quand même pas ) pour que je vous transmette son message. ME TUEZ PAS. Siouplé. C'est pas ma faute :( Bisous ! Lya.**

Message que voilà (cette fille est folle) :

_Hey hey coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Non, je ne suis pas dans ce projet. M'enfin je l'aide. Enfin bref ! Que ce soit clair, j'ai un peu forcé Lya (qui est une fille très douée) à mettre mon petit mot, donc ne lui en voulez pas. Elle est rationnelle, ELLE._  
_Okay, je ne vais pas parler pendant des heures, que ce soit clair –enfin ça ne me dérange pas hein, j'aaaaime causer. Je serais brève : pour moi, cette fiction a de quoi en faire une excellente, donc lisez la sérieux. Elle en vaut la peine._  
_Je vous aime mes choupinouuus ! P.S : Laissez-des reviews, sinon elle ne continuera pas, et croyez moi, vous VOULEZ qu'elle continue. Vous le voulez. *agite les trucs des hypnotiseurs devant vos yeux*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoiiir les petits loups ! Comment vous allez ? Bon tout d'abord... Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard de ce chapitre, j'avais énormément de boulot et en plus... j'ai pas pu le faire corriger par ma correctrice, elle avait trop de boulot et du coup si il y a des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. :D  
Aussi, merci à tous ceux qui ont follow et mis en favoris ma fiction c'est adorable. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! :D  
J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et laissez moi votre avis, ça m'aide beaucoup ! :D**

Pour répondre à deux petites reviews :  
**Satani** - Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer ! :D  
**Lolipop** - Mdrr oui je vois ça, j'espère aussi que tu vas aimer cette suite !

**Bref, bref, ouiiiiiiii je vous laisse lire ! On se voit au chapitre 3 !  
Lya.**

* * *

Blaine ne voulait que le bien de sa fille. Et pourtant, il manquait à ses devoirs de père en la laissant être le maître des lieux et la reine du monde. Il se devait de rester près d'elle même si elle ne faisait que de le repousser. Être un père exemplaire et pas celui qu'il était devenu depuis quelques années. Il fallait qu'elle parle. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se murer dans son mutisme constant.

Il tapa alors rapidement quelques mots sur son ordinateur portable et composa un numéro sur son cellulaire. Au bout de trois sonneries son interlocuteur décrocha.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous renseigner ? chantonna la voix derrière le téléphone.  
- Je suis bien à l'association "Courage" ?  
- Oui. C'est exact monsieur.  
- J'aimerais savoir s'il était possible de parler avec quelqu'un. Ma fille a des problèmes et j'aimerais qu'elle parle avec un des vos intervenants.

C'est en cherchant des psychologues que Blaine était tombé sur ce site, indiquant que chaque intervenant s'occupait d'un adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Les membres de l'équipe avaient chacun une histoire différente et étaient assignés aux adolescents dont l'histoire convenait à la leur pour partager leur vécu.

- Bien sur. Qu'elle type de problèmes rencontre-t-elle ? demande la voix féminine  
- Elle a perdu sa mère. Enfin pas morte. Quoique je ne sais pas. Mais elle a disparu de sa vie. Et je pense qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle a une mauvaise attitude depuis quelques années.  
- Mmhh..., elle réfléchit quelques instants et sembla trouver ce qu'ellecherchait. J'ai seulement une personne qui a perdu sa mère. Sauf qu'elle est décédée, mais c'est similaire. Je lui ferai part de tout ça. Cette personne peut vous recevoir samedi matin, vers 10heures, ça vous convient ?  
- C'est parfait.

Il lui donna ensuite les renseignements qu'elle lui demanda et raccrocha, satisfait de lui. Une chose était sûre. Alayna n'allait pas apprécier. Blaine espérait seulement que ça puisse lui faire du bien.

* * *

Blaine entra dans l'appartement où s'était installée l'association. Il poussa sa fille après avoir sonné, la faisant entrer de force. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit une jeune femme, blonde avec les cheveux courts, assise derrière un bureau. Elle semblait être la femme que le brun avait eue au téléphone. Elle leur adressa un sourire et reçut de la part d'Alayna un soupir, et cette dernière la toisa d'un air supérieur. Blaine s'avança gentiment vers elle, laissant sa fille devant la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Bonjour, je suis la personne qui vous a appelé jeudi soir pour ma fille. Alayna Anderson.  
- Oui, je me souviens de vous. La personne qui va vous recevoir est occupée, je vous demanderais d'attendre quelques minutes s'il vous plaît. Vous pouvez vous assoir ici, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en désignant quelques sièges devant son bureau.

Blaine la remercia et ordonna à sa fille d'aller prendre un siège. Ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de désinvolture. Elle était folle de rage contre son père. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Ni le droit de l'emmener voir un stupide psy, ou n'importe quelle autre personne qui essaierait de lui enseigner la vie, et de comprendre ses démons noirs, ses pensées les plus obscures. Elle avait lutté contre son géniteur pour qu'il lui fiche la paix. Physiquement parlant. Mais il avait été plus fort, il lui avait pris le bras, mise dans la voiture et avait verrouillé toutes les portes. Elle ne pouvait pas le frapper, elle le respectait un minimum pour ça, et elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Elle irait voir quelqu'un.

Pendant qu'elle ruminait et pestiférait intérieurement toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables contre son père, elle ne vit pas l'homme qui allait être son tuteur sortir de la salle en face d'elle. Il sortit de la salle, téléphone à la main. Il avait l'air d'avoir eu une conversation des plus mouvementé vu l'air inquiet de la blonde et les traits irrités qu'il abordait. Il se dirigea vers la femme derrière le bureau et la regarda d'une façon lassée mais amusée.

- Quinnie, je te promets que ça va. Arrête de faire cette tête là, ça va bien, c'est habituel ce qu'il m'a fait.

Il lui frotta le bras amicalement et se dirigea vers les Anderson. Blaine se leva par respect et serra la main que le jeune homme lui tendait.

- Kurt Hummel, se présenta-t-il en montrant ses dents aussi blanches que celles des pubs de dentifrices.

A l'entente de ce prénom Blaine tiqua. Alayna ne lui avait-elle pas dit que… ? Alors c'était lui le garçon qui avait empêché que l'adolescente se fasse massacrer par son petit ami non fréquentable ? Il n'y a pas qu'au brun que l'entente de ce nom fit un drôle d'effet. Aly releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea celui qu'il allait être son tuteur pendant… elle ne savait trop combien de temps. Elle le regarda avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Qu'avait-elle fait au monde pour qu'on s'acharne autant sur elle ? Ce gars était d'une lourdeur à ses yeux. Pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'il fasse irruption comme ça, tranquillement dans vie ? Elle ne voulait pas de ça.

- Vous ?! C'est quoi votre problème ? cria-t-elle en se levant de son siège.  
- Ravi de te revoir aussi, nargua Kurt.

Blaine fit un regard indigné quant à l'impolitesse de sa fille. La dite « Quinnie » avait l'air d'être perdue et Kurt lui fit signe qu'il lui raconterait tout. Il était en position de puissance comparé à leur dernière rencontre. Et ça le ravissait, car elle n'allait pas être facile à faire parler.

- Papa, je ne veux pas aller avec lui. J'irai voir qui tu veux, n'importe qui mais lui, supplia-t-elle.

Elle faisait un caprice, mais le brun en avait assez. Il se rassit, prit un magasine de sport et plongea le nez dedans. Elle soupira, l'insulta et suivit Kurt dans la pièce dont il était sorti quelques minutes avant. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et lui proposa de s'assoir sur le petit canapé d'angle qui était à droite.

La pièce était petite mais chaleureuse. En face du petit canapé, il y avait une table basse, et derrière cette même table, il y'avait deux fauteuils, des genres de poufs qui avaient l'air plus confortable. Une grande fenêtre était encastrée sur le mur du fond, elle donnait une vue incroyable sur l'océan. Le soir, ça devait être vraiment magnifique. Devant cette baie vitrée, il y'avait un bureau avec un ordinateur portable et dans le coin un plante, avec des proportions surdimensionnées, qui ne devait pas manquer d'eau.

L'adolescente prit place où le châtain lui avait dit de s'installer et se vautra littéralement sur la banquette. Kurt lui alla chercher une bouteille de jus de fruits exotiques sur le bureau avec deux verres. Il les posa sur la table basse et regarda la jeune fille.

- Tu veux à boire ? proposa-t-il doucement sans se désarmer face à au mutisme et à la provocation de la belle brune.  
- Non, mais vous êtes fous ? Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas foutu de la drogue dedans pour me faire parler et qu'après vous allez me découper en morceaux ?!

Il rit doucement avant de se servir un verre pour lui-même, décidemment cette petite allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

- Pourquoi tu es ici ? sourit-il.  
- Demandez ça à mon connard de père, pesta-t-elle.  
- Quel magnifique preuve de respect envers ton père. Il a l'air d'être un homme bien, et ne mérite pas une petite peste comme toi tu sais.

Elle se renfrogna, roula des yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Non mais sérieusement, pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? A lui dire ce que son père méritait. Non mais où allait le monde, c'était la meilleure celle là. Quel enfoiré. Elle le fixa dans les yeux avec un regard noir, et ne le lâchait pas. Elle voulait se confronter à lui mais il ne rentrait pas dans son jeu. Il avait vu bien pire, et ce n'était pas une gamine en pleine crise d'adolescence qui allait l'énerver.

- On va pouvoir rester longtemps comme ça tu sais ?  
- Allez-vous faire foutre.  
- Ton père a dit que tu avais perdu ta mère ? Tu peux m'en dire plus à propos de ça ?  
- Y'a rien à savoir sur ça. Rien qui ne vous regarde sincèrement. En quoi vous pouvez m'aider vous ? Vous êtes comportementaliste de connasse ? Ou gay et vous avez un don pour la psychologie féminine ?  
- Ecoute-moi bien jeune fille. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne me donneras pas un petit renseignement, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne avec des cas comme toi. On pourra y passer la nuit, la journée s'il le faut. Mais j'attendrais. Alors libre à toi de coopérer ou pas.

Il prit un magasine, croisa ses jambes et se mit à le lire. Il allait la faire parler. Bon sa méthode n'était peut être pas la bonne mais il voulait l'aider. Il la regardait discrètement de temps en temps et voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne se comportait pas comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, fière et sûre d'elle-même. Elle était en position de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Du tout.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es avec Matt ?

Après tout, elle ne voulait pas parler, il la ferait parler d'une manière détournée. Elle le fixa, le détailla de la tête au pied et soupira.

-Je ne sais plus vraiment…. 4 mois, peut être 5…

Kurt trouva sa réponse bien étrange, elle ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps elle sortait avec ce gamin. D'habitude les filles notaient partout LA date, en lettres, en chiffres romains... Elles s'en souvenaient toujours et comptaient les jours jusqu'à ce qu'au quarantième, elles se fassent plaquer. Alayna se leva du petit canapé, enfila sa veste en cuir qu'elle avait ôté et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna en montrant toutes ses dents, et lâcha posément :

- La prochaine fois que vous voulez me faire parler, évitez ça. Je vous ai donné un renseignement, je peux partir.

* * *

Tasse de thé entre les mains, couvertures sur les jambes, Kurt était chez lui devant la télé qu'il ne regardait que vaguement. Elle servait plus de fond sonore à Quinn qui était installée dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé, jambes sur l'accoudoir, couverture sur elle. Elle posa sa tasse de thé à la pêche sur la table basse.

La jolie blonde avait 27 ans, tout comme Kurt, ils étaient amis de très longue date. Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée et avaient été soudés comme jamais deux êtres humains n'auraient pu l'être. Ils se donnaient l'amour fraternel qu'ils ne recevaient pas, et ils ne se quittaient jamais. Au lycée, elle avait été la cheerleader populaire, mais était tombée enceinte à seize ans. Elle avait pu compter sur le soutien d'un rejeté de Glee Club, persécuté des joueurs de football : Kurt. Depuis cette période ils étaient inséparables et s'étaient encore plus rapprochés quand Quinn avait dû faire face à la réalité cruelle qui l'attendait : elle avait dû abandonner sa petite fille Beth. Elle se battait aujourd'hui pour récupérer sa garde mais c'était peine perdue.

Kurt venait de lui raconter l'histoire avec Alayna. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement vu l'attitude de l'adolescente dans l'association. Quinn l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive et admirait son meilleur ami pour le courage et la conviction qu'il avait à faire parler l'adolescente légèrement… rebelle. D'après la blonde, elle ne dirait pas un mot. Coupant la conversation, le téléphone de Kurt sonna et il décrocha en soupirant. Son interlocuteur commença à parler et le châtain quitta la pièce en faisant un signe à Quinn. Et rien qu'à ce signe elle savait que quelque chose se passait encore et toujours avec la même personne.

Le jeune homme s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, la tête fixant le plafond, cellulaire à l'oreille. C'était en quelque sorte devenu le petit rituel désagréable du soir. Cette petite conversation finissant rarement sur des éclats de rire et des sourires.

- Kurt, tu es où là ?  
- Je suis à la maison, tu le sais… je suis directement rentré après avoir passé la journée à l'association…  
- T'es seul ?  
- Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? J'en ai marre tu sais ? Vraiment. Arrête de me fliquer. Arrête de tout le temps surveiller ce que je fais à longueur de journée. Je t'en prie, fais moi confiance !

Sa voix était montée dans les aigues, pour mieux se briser ensuite. Il était quasiment sûr que Quinn l'avait entendu derrière la porte et les murs peu épais. Une boule se formait au fond de sa gorge et sa voix était éraillée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si sensible ?

- Je te fais confiance… c'est juste que…  
- Non, stop. Arrête de justifier. Arrête. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, il n'y pas d'autres explications. Je te préviens, calme-toi ou ça finira mal.  
- Kurt, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu n'auras pas le cran de faire ça.  
- Ne me tente pas…Je suis arrivé à un stade où je suis à bout de nerfs. Méfie-toi…

Kurt proférait des menaces et cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Lui d'habitude si calme et si gentil, il était brisé. Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue et roula doucement jusqu'à sa bouche. Il ajouta d'une voix enrouée :

- Maintenant c'est comme tu veux, mais c'est soit tu changes, soit j'arrête. Si tu veux passer ce soir, je suis là, je ne te rejette pas. Je sature juste mais ça ne veut pas dire ce que je t'entends penser jusqu'ici. Je… je te laisse,… bye.

Il raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Il resta dans le noir, oubliant totalement la présence de la femme dans la pièce d'à côté. Il laissa libre cours aux quelques petites larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage humidifiant les contours parfaits de son nez, les yeux rivés sur le plafond qui semblait particulièrement intéressant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire sans se pourrir la vie. Ses pensées divaguèrent et il entra dans une profonde torpeur.

Il n'entendit même pas Quinn ouvrir la porte. Elle s'inquiétait à propos de son meilleur ami, certes il était fort, et avait la plus grande force du monde mais elle le sentait réellement fragilisé par ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle tâtonna dans le noir plusieurs minutes avant de trouver le lit et de se glisser dessus. Elle rampa jusqu'à atteindre le torse de Kurt, toujours immobile sur le dos. La jolie blonde se mit dans la même position et lui prit la main. Elle voulait juste être là à sa façon, même si elle ne pouvait voir ses larmes elle savait qu'il avait probablement dû en verser.

- C'était encore lui hein… ? chuchota-t-elle.  
- Ouais, répondit Kurt après s'être éclairci la voix.  
- Je suis là, tu sais…  
- Je sais Quinnie…  
- Je t'aime Kurt.  
- Moi aussi Quinn.

Et ils ne surent comment, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil. La télé tournait toujours dans le salon et leurs tasses de thés sur la table basse devaient maintenant être froides.


End file.
